A New Adventure
by 27hope
Summary: After months on the road, Oliver and Felicity find themselves facing a possible new adventure - one that will change their lives forever - starting a family.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a story written based on a prompt I recieved on tumblr. It developed into it's own two-part story though! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

She'd woken early, an unusual thing for her with Oliver often up with the sun. Although he'd begun to sleep better, and more since they'd left Starling. While they'd been away, she'd often wake up to him watching her, fingers skimming over her hair or down her spine or shoulder. Sometimes she'd wake to his kisses and sometimes to his touch, teasing her awake, a rush of pleasure to start the day.

But she'd slept restlessly, her realization at dinner when a favorite dish of hers had left her nauseated. She'd been able to brush it off with Oliver, saying she'd wanted to try something different, however, he own mind had begun to spin with the possibility.

She was late.

The days on the road had left her relying on her calendar and she'd completely lost track of the weeks.

But it was right there.

She wasn't sure if they were ready for this. After all, they'd only been together a little over five months. They'd been traveling around the country, eventually settling on staying in one place for no less than a week before moving somewhere else.

Things weren't always easy. They fought and found out how stubborn they truly were but they'd always found a way to talk things out and come back together - a reunion that usually ended up with them in bed for the next 24 hours.

A knot of worry formed deep in her chest as she pulled on Oliver's discarded t-shirt from the night before, padding quietly to the bathroom as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

When she reached the sink, she turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face before glancing up at her reflection.

What if this was too much? What if this isn't something he wanted? What if she wasn't ready…

Her mind spun with questions and concerns, hanging her head and shutting her eyes as she tried to press back at the tears that threatened to flow.

With a deep breath, she silently reminded herself that she wasn't even sure if she was pregnant.

But she needed to find out. She needed to know so they could know. Felicity was a planner, but this wasn't something she had foreseen. She thought they'd been careful, knew they had been, but she also knew there were risks even in the most failsafe contraceptives.

"Felicity?" she heard Oliver call, his voice heavy with sleep, but she could hear the concern.

Taking a deep breath, she answered softly, "Bathroom."

She didn't hear his footfalls, but suddenly he was there, his large warm hands bracketing her hips as he pressed his front to her back. He pressed a soft kiss to nape of her neck over her hair.

"You okay?" he asked, gently nuzzling her shoulder and she looked up, letting his eyes find hers in the mirror.

She didn't even bother trying to fake a smile, because she knew he'd see right through it.

His body tensed immediately, picking up on the slight worry in her eyes as she gently bit down on her bottom lip.

He was turning her before she could take another breath, and she moved with him, her hands falling to rest lightly on his chest.

"Hey," he whispered, bending his head down so his forehead brushed hers. "What's wrong?"

Felicity let out a soft puff of air, her fingers tracing the outline of his bratva tattoo as she tried to gather her thoughts, working through the possible ways to tell him she thought she might be pregnant.

Her silence only worried him more, and she felt him lift a hand to her cheek, cupping her face and gently nudging it up til she met his eyes.

She got lost in those blue eyes that held every dream for her future. Including this one.

And she knew there was no way she would or could keep this from him. She wanted this. And maybe this wasn't what they had planned, but if there was one thing their lives weren't, it was predictable.

"Felicity, talk to me," he urged, his thumb caressing her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, a warmth spreading throughout her at the sense of safety and belonging she felt.

With a deep breath, she opened her eyes, finding his staring back at her intently, his brow furrowed, concern growing with each minute she didn't speak.

"I…" she began, trying to find the words. "We…I'm not really sure, but I realized last night and I didn't even know how to process it and I had to check some things and I still don't even know for sure which is something we need to figure out, but I think, maybe…I might be pregnant."

The words tumbled out in a rush, and she pressed her lips together afterwards, her heart beating loud in her chest as she watched him.

It took a minute but she knew the second he'd caught up with her, that the last few words registered.

His eyes grew wide and she was about to open her mouth to say something more, something that would lessen the shock but she didn't have a chance.

Before she could even take another breath, he was kissing her. His mouth slanted across hers as his tongue slid out running along her lower lip.

His hand on her cheek, stayed there, holding her close as he kissed her, gently, but thoroughly. Her hands curved over the tops of his broad shoulders as she lifted up onto her toes, trying to get closer to him.

When he finally pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"Pregnant?" he asked, in an awed whisper.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she nodded, swallowing around the sudden lump in her throat at the hesitant joy in his voice.

"I don't know yet…not for sure…I need to take a test but I know this isn't what we planned and we've only been together for a few months, not to mention the ten thousand other things we probably should be considering like where to live and jobs and Nanda Parbat ex-spouses but I just…"

He cut her off with another kiss and she couldn't help smiling into it and she wrapped an arm around his neck, fingers delving through his hair.

"I don't care," he muttered against her lips.

"Oliver…" she said, her voice catching at the emotion welling up inside of her because he was happy.

And it dawned on her that the hesitance in his voice hadn't been because of fear, but, instead, due to the fact that it hadn't been confirmed yet. She watched as that small upturn of his lips blossomed into a full-blown grin, one that made his eyes sparkle with such light and laughter she couldn't help but respond with the same.

He wanted this. He wanted a baby. With her. A family. Their family.

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, but he caught it with his thumb, gently wiping it away as he leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead.

A soft giggle bubbled up inside her. "We don't even know for sure yet…"

"Then let's go find out," he replied, pressing one more swift kiss to her lips before stepping back, one hand finding hers as he led them out to the bedroom and began searching for his pants and socks.

She quickly pulled on a pair of yoga pants and pulled her hair up into a ponytail while he slipped on his shorts and grabbed the keys from the dresser, slipping on his shoes as he grabbed her hand again.

He was halfway out the door when she stopped him with a tug on his arm and a raised eyebrow.

"As much as I appreciate the view, no one else needs to and I'm pretty sure they won't let you in the store without a shirt, Mr. Queen," she said, unable to hide her smile or the way her eyes traveled over his body.

He lifted an eyebrow at her before stepping back into the room and grabbing a shirt from his bag and slipping it over his head.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend likes to steal my shirts," he murmured, stepping up to her and brushing his nose with hers before leaning down and kissing her gently.

He pulled back only a second later but hovered just out of reach, her breath catching as she felt the familiar swoop in her belly and the heat pooling in her core.

She automatically ran her tongue along her bottom lip and she heard Oliver groan just before his lips returned to hers with a renewed vigor. One hand came up and tangled in her ponytail, gently angling her head as he deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling with each other.

After a few moments, he slowed the kiss, pulling back to press soft, chaste kisses against her lips before retreating even further.

She chuckled under her breath as she leaned forward, pressing her face against his chest. "If we can't even get out of the room to get a pregnancy test, we're in trouble, mister…"

His laughter echoed in the small room and her heart fluttered out the sound.

"Come on," he said a few moments later, running his hand down her shoulder and arm to her hand, lacing their fingers together.

It took them less than 20 minutes to get to the store, get the pregnancy test and return to their room, and it seemed like it took hours. But the ten minutes that followed seemed to drag on for days.

The sound of her phone alarm chiming had them both up and off the bed where they'd been perched, holding hands.

Before she could take two steps towards the bathroom, Oliver was tugging her back, pulling her into his arms.

She frowned, craning her head up to look up at him, seeing the apprehension on his face.

"No matter what that test says," he whispered, swallowing as he moved his hands to frame her face, and she closed her eyes at the warmth from his palms seeping into her skin.

"No matter what, we are together and we are in this together," he finished, staring at her, and the overwhelming love and trust she saw reflected back at her gave her the courage and strength she needed to face the results of the test.

She loved this man. Loved him more than she thought she could ever love anyone.

Nodding, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch once more, letting her hands cover his, holding on tightly.

"Together," she breathed.

With a deep breath, she lowered their hands and turned towards the bathroom where the test waited for them, a new beginning and a future of the quiet dreams they'd kept to themselves for so long.


End file.
